A la poursuite d'un rêve
by Michaa
Summary: Quand Mello pète les plombs


**Je plante le décor , je suis Ney Manon , et dans ma fan fiction je serais quelqu'un qui ( ce sera étonnant ) est considérée comme une amie par Near. Je n'ai pas été à la Wammy's House, j'ai rencontré Near alors qu'il avait 25 ans. Kira n'a jamais existé , L n'est pas mort. Désolée mais ma fan fiction sera courte.**

Au moment où j'avais ouvert les yeux , j'avais constaté que je ne connaissais pas la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

-Enfin tu te réveille!Ah oui et c'est normal si tu as mal à la tête ... tu t'es pris la portière au moment de monter dans la voiture ...

-Mais où suis-je et qui êtes vous?

-Tu te situe dans une cave avec le GRAND Mello. Bon j'ai répondu à tes questions tu peux te taire maintenant...

-Mais pourquoi?

-Tu pose trop de questions! *croque dans une tablette de chocolat noir*

-J'ai le droit de savoir non?!

-NON. Juste tu devrais surveiller tes fréquentations ma belle ...

-Je ne fréquente qu'une seule personne et ce garçon est un gars bien, qui lui ne m'a jamais fait de mal ... il est vraiment génial...

*sbaf il m'avais mit une gifle*

-Voilà qui t'apprendra à dire des bêtises sans arrêt bon, tu as faim ou soif?

-J'ai faim mais c'est supportable, la seule chose insupportable ici c'est toi.

*sbaf x 2 et encore 2 gifles*

-Tiens du chocolat blanc ... voilà qui devrait te plaire.

-Ho oui merci et le vin blanc qui va avec il est où?

-Tu t'es crue où? À l'hôtel?

-Non c'est vrai à l'hôtel on est mieux servie, on est pas attachée, et on nous fait pas chier.

*sbaf 5 d'un coup *

-Tu as pas tort , en attendant tu es ici alors tu la ferme et tu te laisse faire!

-Ben ça c'est hors de question blondie! Tu crois que parce que tu ressemble à un playmobil avec la coupe à Mireille Mathieu tu peux me kidnapper comme ça?

-Hé ho c'est de ta faute et ... QUOI?! DE QUOI TU AS OSÉ ME TRAITER?

*bam la tête dans le mur*

-Au point où tu en es, je veux dire abîmée comme tu es autant que je me fasse plaisir ... de toute façon ça ne fera qu'amplifier la haine de Near, enfin si il est capable d'en ressentir.

-Mais de quoi tu parle ?

-Vouvoie moi!Et je parle du petit premier... Alors pour pas changer je vais être le deuxième à te «sauter».

-Mais...

*Il me bâillonna , me déshabilla de force , il retira sa ceinture et me frappa avec ... puis il retira son dessus ... il croqua dans sa tablette de chocolat ( qui ressemblais à celles qu'il avait ... ) il se mit au dessus de moi *

-Alors hein ... tu aime être dominée?

*Il me prit les chevilles et resserra la corde qui tenait mes jambes au lit*

-Bon à tes poignets maintenant... se serait bête que tu te détaches avant que j'ai fini de prendre mon pied...

*Il resserra mes poignets s'appuya contre moi*

-Bon alors tu es prête?Ça ce peut que je sois un peu ... violent , je suis deuxième ... encore une fois je passe après Near.

*Il serra mes poignets de toutes ses forces à tel point que je n'avais plus de circulation , au même moment il me pénétra et plus les secondes passaient , plus il serrait , plus il me faisait mal plus il avait la haine . Il lui fallu encore un fraction de seconde pour se rendre compte que ... c'était lui le premier.*

-Quoi?! Tu ... Tu ... Tu étais vierge?

Son visage affichait une mine horrifiée et en même temps satisfaite.

*Il me débâillonna*

-Oui, étais...

Je pleurais comme je n'avais jamais pleuré, j'avais peur , j'étais choquée de ce qui venait de ce passer.

-Donc je suis passé avant Near? YEEEEEESSS!

-Bon vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez , maintenant laissez moi , je veux rentrer chez moi , me laver , puis oublier . S'il vous plaiiiiit .

-Ha oui c'est vrai ... toi . Bon ça va tu vas t'en remettre ... je suppose que tu veux plus me voir , alors je t'envoie mon boy... MATT!

*Il sortit au moment où Matt entra*

-Matt j'ai fait une bêtise...

-Pour pas changer ... Laquelle?

-Je l'ai violée pour passer après Near , mais il ... non ... enfin elle était pure et vierge.

-Merde! Putain tu gère pas là ... tu savais pas te renseigner?!

-Rho ben c'est bon hein!

-Bah je l'espère que c'était bon parce qu'elle s'en souviendra et pas dans le bon sens!

Sur ce Mello sortit. Matt s'approcha.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose miss , à part un mouchoir?

*Il sourit d'un petit sourire faux*

-Je ... je n'ai pas envie de ri... rire.

*Il s'approcha il voulu toucher mon bras mais voyant que je ne voulais pas il retint son geste*

-Je veux juste me laver , je me sens sale!

*je pleurais encore, encore et encore *

-Je suis désolé de tout , ça n'était pas censé ce passer comme ça.

-Pff le mal est fait...

*Il versa une larme*

-Il a abusé cette fois ci... Mais qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête!

*Il m'apporta une bassine d'eau tiède en signe de pardon*

-Tiens lave toi , mais je dois rester près de toi pour être sûr que tu ne parte pas ... Tu veux quelque chose d'autre?

-Non c'est déjà bien gentil ... Mais pourquoi moi?

-Il est obsédé par Near , il le veut , il le convoite et toi tu es plus proche de Near que lui ne l'a jamais été! Il est JALOUX et il veux blesser Near en te faisant ça ...

*J'entrais dans l'eau une fois qu'il m'eut détachée*

-Ça va mieux miss?

-Un peu mais je me sens sale ...

-C'est normal ... je suis tellement désolé...

Lui aussi pleurait.

-Ne pleure pas tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui!

-Comment a tu fais pour te rapprocher de Near?

-C'est une longue histoire... et vu que , c'est flagrant , tu es amoureux de Mello ce sera douloureux...

-Je suis prêt à l'entendre ...

-Tout d'abord j'ai rencontré Near lors d'une de ces enquêtes en collaboration avec L , j'étais un témoin clé dans l'affaire et je ne voulais pas parler , j'avais trop peur alors ils l'ont envoyé pour me faire parler ... je lui ai dit que je lui dirais tout si lui me racontait son histoire , au début il ne voulait pas puis il a lu dans mon dossier toutes mes phobies et crois moi elles sont nombreuses , alors il a accepté ... Voici l'histoire d'un petit garçon tout blanc qui lui aussi avait beaucoup de phobies et il vivait reclus sur lui même , orphelin , il a vécu dans un orphelinat où il n'avait évidement pas vraiment d'ami. La seule personne qui lui adressait la parole était un petit blond qui lui parlait uniquement pour être méchant et pour le frapper car le petit blanc était premier et le blond deuxième. Ha, et aussi car le petit blanc l'ignorait. Sauf que de fil en aiguille le petit blanc s'est éprit du petit blond mais il ne lui a jamais montré , il le regrette encore de ne pas avoir su lui dire et chaque jour il maudit ses satanées phobies qui l'empêchent de vivre.

-Waw alors pendant tout ce temps Near aimait Mello ... *il se mit à pleurer* Mello aime Near , à sa façon mais il l'aime ... et moi j'ai toujours été fou amoureux de Mello! Je donnerais ma vie pour Mello ... il est tout pour moi.

-Tu sais quoi? Je suis amoureuse de Near ... et je n'ai aucune chance avec lui ...

-Je suis amoureux de Mello et je n'ai aucune chance avec lui.

On entendit un hurlement provenant de la pièce d'à côté.

-MAAAAATT!

Matt sortit pour laisser entrer Mello.

*Ce dernier m'empoigna*

-Je t'interdis de mentir sale petite garce! Near ne m'aime pas!

Tu mens!

-Et pourquoi je mentirais hein?!

-Je ... Je ne sais pas mais tu mens!

-Va chez moi , il y a un petit enregistreur cassette , la cassette de notre conversation est dessus , il me l'a donnée pour que je l'écoute à chaque fois que mes phobies prennent le dessus.

-Je vais y aller je te laisse avec Matt , si tu as mentit je te TUE!

-D'accord ... mais j'ai pas mentit.

-Matt! J'y vais , je reviens demain soir et si elle ment je te téléphone et tu la tuera.

-Moi? Mais je suis incapable de tuer ...

-Rho tu as dis que tu mourrais pour moi alors tu peux bien tuer pour moi non?

-Mais ... mais ...

-Bon moi j'y vais! À demain soir .

*Mello sortit et Matt me fit me lever de la bassine m'enroula dans un essuie bien chaud*

-Bon ben il te reste peut être que jusque demain soir à vivre alors je vais te promettre deux choses , 1 tu vas t'amuser un max , 2 ce n'est pas moi qui vais te tuer...

-Peux tu m'en faire une autre?

-Laquelle?

-Partir loin d'ici, sans...

-Je ne peux pas te laisser partir...

-Non toi partir , loin de Mello ... Promet moi de vivre heureux sans lui car là, tu n'es pas heureux.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça ...

-Si tu peux! Tu peux choisir d'être heureux et partir ou être malheureux et rester ...

-Mais sans lui je ne suis rien!

-Si tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Bon je vais t'emmener en haut ...

-En haut , mais qu'est ce qu'il y a en haut de plus qu'en bas? Je suppose que vous n'avez pas pris le risque de me mettre dans un endroit aillant un lien quelconque avec vous...

-Bonne supposition ... et en haut il y a mes consoles ...

-Bien on est 2 gameurs alors.*je me forçais à sourire malgré que je ne m'étais pas remise de mes émotions...*

Nous sommes montés en haut, la maison était grande, mais quasi vide, on aurait dis une maison en attente de propriétaire assez friqué que pour l'entretenir. Il y avait une seule pièce, la plus petite, qui contenait des meubles, enfin un divan en plus ou moins bon état, une table basse , un meuble télé avec une télé écran plat et plein de consoles en tous genres ... bien entendu il y avait les jeux qui allaient avec ...

-Il n'y a pas de frigo , si tu as faim on ira au resto ...

-Un Quick suffira ... on est des gameurs donc soit un fast food soit on se fait livrer une pizza hein!

-Bien vu , enfin moi c'est pour toi ...

-Moi ça va ça me plaît de rester dans les clichés , genre comme les policier en planque , pour moi ça veux dire café et donnut.

*Il se mit à rire*

-Bon je vois que tu as repris la joie de rire.

-Faut bien , puis avec toi je me sens à l'aise , comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours , comme si on était amis d'enfance.

-Encore une fois désolé pour tout.

-C'est pas ta faute , ne t'en fait pas , comme il a dit je m'en remettrais.

-Bon on ce la fait cette partie avant de déprimer ...

-Mwoooooouuuiiii , je vais te ratatiner!

-C'est ce qu'on va voir!

La partie , non les parties ce sont bien passées j'ai gagné 7 fois sur 15 je trouvais que c'était un assez bon score face à un gameur professionnel . Je suis une gameuse aussi mais moi c'est parce que je trouve que notre monde est trop fade , et que le monde des jeux vidéos est mieux .

-Tu n'as pas faim miss?

-Je suis affamée...

-Bon on go au Quick mais tu peux faire une promesse à ton «ami d'enfance»?

-Ne pas essayer de m'enfuir?Okayy à condition que tu tienne ta promesse de partir après ...

-Pfff ... bon okay ...

-Bon on y va j'ai faim...

***I**l me prit par la main et m'emmena à sa voiture*

Sa voiture était une Ford Mustang ancien modèle. C'est sur le trajet pour aller au Quick que je pris le temps de bien le regarder... En fait il était vraiment beau... bref je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ce sujet . Rien que sur le trajet il avait fumé 8 cigarettes, impressionnant ...

-Nous y voilà , j'en roule un , je le fume et on go... tu veux manger à l'intérieur?

-Heu ... à l'intérieur du Quick , tu as vu ma tête ou quoi?

-Mais non on prend pour emporter puis on mange dans la voiture... le temps qu'on rentre ce sera froid ... enfin encore plus froid que quand on te sert.

-Okayy...

*Il me prit de nouveau par la main pour aller jusqu'à l'entrée*****

**-**Dis tu n'es pas obligé de me tenir , j'ai promis de ne pas m'enfuir.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je le fais...

*Il rougit*

On entra main dans la main , malgré tout la serveuse lui dit:

-Alors beau gosse je te sers quoi aujourd'hui?

-Heu trois cheeses , deux grandes frites , des nugets et un grand coca ... et il vous reste des giants?

-Bien sûr...

-Ben mettez m'en deux le tout sauce ketchup... et toi tu veux quoi?

-Une petite frite avec un cheese et un petit coca...

-Mettez lui la même chose que moi... si elle le finit pas c'est moi qui lui terminerais.

-Bien beau gosse.

-Excusez moi mais vous ne voyez pas que je suis en couple avec la miss?

-Désolée jeune homme...

-Ce n'est rien...

*on se mit sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse prendre d'autre commande en attendant la notre*

Je lui dit tout bas:

-Alors comme ça on est en couple?*Je lui tirais la langue*

-Rentre moi cette jolie chose et c'est pour qu'elle arrête , tout les jours c'est pareil.

-Ha je comprend mieux...

*La serveuse le regardai toujours ...il le vit , se tourna vers moi*

-Ne me repousse pas et joue le jeu...

-Mais de quoi tu par...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase.

-Chut *il prit mon menton entre ses mains et m'embrassa*

-Votre commande est prête.

Elle nous parlait sur un ton glacial à présent.

Sur le chemin de la voiture c'est moi qui ai tenu LES sacs de nourriture... Arrivée à la voiture , il m'ouvrit la porte.

-Merci Matt ...

-De rien Miss. Bon à la bouffe.

Il prit les deux premiers sacs les ouvrit... Puis il a commencé à dévorer ... il mordait dans un cheeseburger , mangeait une frite et buvait un coup le tout sur une bouchée.

-Mange tu dois reprendre des forces.

-Merci ...

Je mangeais quelques frites...puis entamais les nugets.

-Il est tard...

-Oui et? Tu sais même si tu dors je peux conduire hein miss.

-Oui , mais je veux profiter un max ... de t'avoir près de moi ... vu qu'après je serais libre.

-Tu as l'air sûre de toi , alors comme ça tu n'as pas mentit?

-Non , j'ai dis la stricte vérité.

-Ha au fait , tu vas manger le reste?

-Non hahahaha . Tu es aussi affamé que ça?

-Oui.

Une fois , qu'il eu fini de manger il m'as amenée au cinéma.

-Voilà miss on est au cinéma.

-Hein mais ...

-Profite!

-Je... je...

-Okayy , j'avoue je voulais aller au cinéma , puis en plus si je peux avoir une si bonne compagnie...

-Hein? Toi , moi , dans une salle plongée dans le noir , devant un film?Attend , donc une personne ayant aidé à mon enlèvement ...

-Oui j'avoue, c'est moi qui conduisait mais c'est lui qui t'a kidnappée, et cogné ta tête contre la porte en te faisant entrer...

-Stop de 1: il m'a dit que c'était un accident ma tête et de 2 ... c'est okayy je viens.

Après avoir pris les places il fit une drôle de réflexion.

-Je commence à m'attacher à toi ...

-...

-Ha heu... c'est salle 3.

-On va voir quoi?

-Un film d'horreur... «Hé si l'électronique prenait le pouvoir?»

-Hein?

-Bah oui imagine que ma psp ne veuille plus de moi ...

-Bon okayy. Au fait, faudra pas m'en vouloir si je m'endors pendant le film je suis claquée.

Et c'est ce qui c'est passé , à la deuxième minute je me suis endormie et j'ai fait un rêve étrange , je montais un escalier , en fait je courrais comme si j'étais poursuivie , comme si ma vie était en danger et plus je montait les escaliers , plus le palier semblait s'éloigner. Visiblement j'étais très ... comment dire ... très en mouvement vu que Matt me réveilla .

-Hey miss. Miss ça va aller , ça va aller ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

-Hein , mais ...

-Chuuut ça va aller .

Je me mis à pleurer, et c'est alors qu'il prit mon visage entre ses mains , premier vrai contact vu que j'étais sous le choc mais je me laissais faire, et il m'embrassa.

-Matt qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Je ... j'en mourrai d'envie à vrai dire je ne sais même pas de quoi tu as rêvé, si c'était agréable ou pas , je voulais juste trouver une excuse pour te réveiller et t'embrasser.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est l'effet du cinéma je crois.

-Rentrons.

-D'accord on va rentrer . Je te dirais bien «chui désolé» mais je ne le suis pas.

Sur ce il nous a reconduit dans la maison où nous étions et c'est en revenant que j'ai pu voir la panneau ''A Vendre'' .

-Désolé pour tout miss...

-T'inquiète , je vais profiter de ma dernière nuit et de ma dernière vrai journée.

-Tu as mentit?

-Non mais il est pas con , j'ai vos surnoms , et vos visages.

-Non , non , non , non , non. Je ne le laisserais pas faire ça , tu es la seule personne qui va me permettre d'honorer ma promesse.

-Tu ne sauras pas t'opposer à lui , c'est la personne que tu aime!

-Je ne suis plus vraiment sûr de savoir qui j'aime vraiment.

-Tu dis des bêtises dors ça ira mieux demain.

Il m'a emmenée dans le sous sol , où se trouvait mon ''lit''.

-Toi tu vas dormir où?

-Sur la chaise là...

-Non... tu sais quoi?

-Non mais tu vas sûrement me le dire ...

-Tu as raison , je vais te le dire. Dors avec moi si tu veux .

-Désolé , je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée .

-Okayy dors avec moi s'il te plaît. Tu me dois bien ça .

-Profiteuse va! Bon okayy .

-Merci ...

Il se mit en boxer (ligné comme son T-shirt) et je me mis en sous vêtements (mes sous-vêtements étaient noir et rose fluo)

-Jolis sous-vêtements.

-Toi aussi ... rayés comme ton T-shirt.

Nous avons éclaté de rire , et nous nous sommes installés dans le petit lit une personne qui m'était attribué.

-Manon?

-Hum?

-Je ... Je ... pfff Je t'aime!

-Matt?

-Hum?

-Dors! Tu diras moins de bêtises.

-Et si je ne disais pas de bêtises , et si c'était vrai?

-Un cas hypothétique?

-Pour le moment oui , juste un cas hypothétique.

-Bien je prendrais la nuit pour y réfléchir.

-Bien prend là cette nuit.

-Bonne nuit Matt.

-Bonne nuit miss.

Pour y penser j'y ai penser . Si son but était de torturer mon petit esprit en me faisant miroiter une vie merveilleuse dans ces bras c'était réussi , car toute la nuit j'y ai penser , j'ai pesé le pour et le contre mais en y réfléchissant bien on y gagnait tout les 2. Lui serai débarrassé de ces mauvaises fréquentations et par conséquent , serait gentil et moi serai forcée de penser à moi , de ne pas souffrir plus en aimant quelqu'un à sens unique.

Le lendemain matin vers 11 h je me suis réveillée , il dormait encore alors j'en ai profité pour le prendre dans mes bras quand soudain j'entendis sonner à la porte.

-Matt!

-Laisse moi dormir Mello.

-Je ne suis pas ... laisse tomber.

J'allai ouvrir à la porte et quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ouvris la porte que de voir Near.

-Near!

-Manon?Mais tu es seul?

-Non Mello m'as laisser avec Matt ... à oui c'est vrai tu ne connais pas Matt ...

-Si , je le connais et il te surveille pas?

-Si à ça façon mais là il dort.

-Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas enfuie?

-Longue histoire , mais reste pas dehors et entre. Ha et j'espère que tu n'as pas faim car il n'y à pas de frigo.

-Non.

-Moi je meurt de faim mais tant pis.

-Tu as l'aire de bonne humeur.

-Oui ce soir je suis libérée et j'ai passé une agréable soirée avec Matt.

A y repensé j'en avait des frissons , savoir qu'un garçon aussi génial que Matt était peut être amoureux de moi.

-Bon amène moi à Matt.

Je fis descendre Near , j'étais un peu gênée de l'endroit miteux ou je l'emmenais mais plus j'ai constatée que je n'étais plus accroc à lui ou moins qu'avant en tout cas.

-Matt réveille toi il y a ta psp qui se fait la malle.

-Hein quoi?!

Il se leva d'un coup.

-Ha et il y a Near aussi.

-Near? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis venu recherché Manon ça me semble logique.

-Ha oui c'est vrai ...au faite ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ça phrase qu'on entendit son téléphone sonner. Ça parlait tellement fort à l'autre bout du téléphone qu'on entendait toute la conversation.

-Allô?

-TU REPOND JAMAIS AUX SMS?!

-Désolé je viens de me lever...

-JE M'EN FOU QUE VIENS DE TE LEVER!

-Alors elle a mentit ou pas?

-Non... et je reviens , je serais là vers 17h et là il va être midi ...

-Near est là.

-Bon dans 2 h je suis là même pas.

-Comment tu vas faire?

-T'occupe.

-Et Manon?

-J'aviserais.

La communication avait cessé net.

-Alors Matt , Manon?

-Je ne sais pas mais il est hors de question qu'il lui fasse du mal. ***i**l me pris dans ses bras* En plus elle devait réfléchir à quelque chose cette nuit.

-Ha oui c'est vrai , alors voilà j'ai peser le pour et le contre et en faite j'ai vu que du bon pour tout les deux ... donc ...

*Il sauta dans mes bras m'embrassa.*

-Vous sortez ensemble?

Near pourtant si inexpressif avait l'air triste , affligé.

-Oui.

-Manon , je haie mes phobies! Encore une fois elles m'ont empêché de dire '' je t'aime'' à la personne que j'aime vraiment.

-Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre.

-Manon je t'aime.

-Mais , mais ... Et Mello?

-Mello aussi et plus fort que tout mais j'ai du faire une crois dessus vu que lui ne m'aime pas.

Matt pris directement la parole.

-Near Mello t'aime plus que tout au monde , plus que moi ...

-Mello n'aime personne.

-Et tu crois qu'on à fait tout ça pourquoi?

-Je ... je... je ne sais pas.

-Pour ce rapprocher de toi!

-...

-Bon Matt , Near , un Mc do ça vous dis?

-Moi oui je suis affamé et toi Near?

-Non je vais attendre là au cas ou Mello arriverais pendant ce temps.

Le chemin du Mac do ce passa dans le calme.

-Manon? Je t'aime.

-... Moi aussi.

J'avais parlé d'un ton froid , je ne savais plus ou j'en étais.

-Tu l'aime encore plus hein oui?

Ses paroles m'avait fait me ressaisir.

-Non , bien sure que non en plus mon avenir dans tes bras nous ai bénéfique tandis qu'un avenir dans ses bras me ferais plus de mal qu'autre chose , vu que je sais qu'ils s'aiment et sont fait pour être ensemble.

-Waw. On est arrivé .

-Ha la bouffe.

Il me pris par la taille jusqu'à l'intérieur. Là bas les serveuses semblais aussi le connaître.

-Mello n'est pas avec toi? Il t'a larguer? Tu avais dis que si il te larguait tu penserais à moi!

-Désolé j'ai trouvé mieux et c'est pas lui qui m'as larguer mais l'inverse.

-Ou va le monde un chien qui quitte son maître , enfin , je peux prendre ta commande?

-Ma commande habituelle fois 2.

-Attend Matt tu vas pas te laisser faire par cette pétasse?! Madame attendez ... De 1:Mon copain n'est pas un chien , il est déjà mieux considéré que vous , de 2: vous devez le respect aux clients en encore plus lors ce que ce sont des habitué et de 3:*sbaf 1 coup de poing*

-Manon! ... Tu es génial.

-Hein .. on va manger ailleurs et je leur enverrais bien des inspecteur de l'hygiène un de ces 4 , j'ai de très bonnes relations.

Le chef ayant entendu ça ,vint tout de suite.

-Non , non voyons mangez ici , offert par la maison et à notre plus belle table voyons . En plus c'est de sa faute elle l'a bien mérité.

-Bon app' Matt ce midi on mange gratis et à une table propre.

-Ouai n'empêche rien ne vaut le voiture comme table.

-Mange!

Nous avions pris notre temps pour mangé et nous avons même penser à Near en lui prenant des nuggets et à Mello vu qu'il serait peut – être là quand on rentrera en lui prenant un menu Giant .

Sur le trajet la tension était palpable.

-Matt, quoi qu'il arrive sache que ... je t'aime plus que ... quiconque.

-Manon il ne t'arrivera rien ... je te le promet.

Arriver dans la maison, qui semblait calme , trop calme on compris que Mello était pas encore là.

-Vite on descend avant qu'il arrive!

-Okayy.

Une fois en bas on constatait que Near n'avais presque pas bougé si ce n'est que là il tenait son ventre.

-Tien Near , Matt et moi on t'as ramené des nuggets.

-Merci Manon.

Near eu à peine fini ses nuggets qu'on entendit un bruit sourd venant de dehors comme si il y avait une grosse rafale de vent, puis la porte d'entré claqué.

-Matt!

Mello descendit les marches 4 à 4.

-Matt! Elle ne mentait pas.

-Salut Mello.

-Hein? Salut Near. Je croyais que tu était déjà partit avec la fille.

-Je peux?

-Je m'en fou.

Ho mais ho il parlait comme si j'étais de la bouffe!

-Moi je ne veux pas.

-Putain commence pas à me les casser là.

-Non soit je reste soit je prend Matt.

-Matt m'aime trop que pour partir.

-Mello , à ce propos , j'ai décidé de partir avec Manon.

-Ho! Pas grave des chiens j'en trouverais d'autres et qui font mieux leur travail.

C'est Near qui pris la parole.

-Mello pas besoin d'être méchant en plus on à des histoire à réglé.

*sbaf une pour Near*

-HO Near ... Désolé Near ... Je ne voulais pas...

-Je commence à avoir l'habitude avec toi Mello.

-Non tout ça c'est fini mais à condition que tu reste près de moi.

-Tu veux que je renonce à mon droit de succession pour rester avec toi? Tu es égoïste Mello.

-Non juste reste avec moi , si tu m'aime tu devrais rester.

-Visiblement non , vu que Matt part.

-Il part parce qu'il crois avoir trouver mieux.

-Et c'est le cas. Qui te dis que je n'ai pas trouver mieux? Après tout j'ai des sentiments pour Manon.

-Bien laissez moi , mais je me vengerais.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas rester , ça va être comme ça tout le temps , tu as besoin de te venger , de faire le mal.

-Okkay si tu reste , je ... je ... promet de ne plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit mais s'il te plaît reste!*Il commença à pleurer*

-Mello , je n'ai jamais voulu que l'on s éloigne , ça c'était ton choix , c'est pas qu'aujourd'hui ou j'ai la chance de rester avec toi que je vais partir.

-C'est vrai , tu reste?

-Puisque je te le dis.

-Je t'aime Near!*Il embrassa Near*

-Moi ... aussi Mello. Ha au faite Manon , mes phobies sont parties .

-Les miennes aussi Near... *je pleurais de joie*

-Allez viens Manon on y va.

-Où?

-Acheter cette maison.

-Quoi?

-Oui elle me rappelle ... Nous alors je vais nous l'acheter.

Et c'est ainsi que fini mon histoire. Elle se fini bien , quand on pense que mon histoire originelle devait se finir en eau de boudin.Là Near et Mello ont eu parfois quelques ... Disputes et Matt et moi ... on s'est marié.

Alors qu'à la base ... Matt n'est pas mon préféré , j'ai juste laisser allez mes doigts sur le clavier ... comme vous pouvez le voir aux fautes XD mais bon.

J'espère que ça vous à plus , un peu trop court peut être.

Gros bisous et à bientôt dans

une nouvelle fan fiction les gars .


End file.
